


Horror Vacui

by Anonymous



Category: Game of Thrones (Telltale Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ему как-то забыли рассказать, что жизнь бывает страшнее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horror Vacui

Когда кинжал Рамси застывает у его горла, Итан не успевает в последний раз взглянуть на сестру, не успевает испугаться, не успевает решить, в какой момент своего короткого правления он ошибся. Лезвие царапает кожу, и Итан может лишь посмотреть в глаза своего убийцы.

Глаза у Рамси безумные и холодные, и его улыбка их не касается. Люди говорят, у его отца они такие же.

Рамси склоняет голову набок и с веселым смехом убирает оружие, притягивая Итана к себе.

\- Хотя, знаете, я передумал, маленький лорд тоже подойдет, - возвещает он.

Итан успевает лишь прошептать Талии одними губами: "Позаботься о матушке", - как Рамси выволакивает его из зала.

 

Дни в Дредфорде тянутся однообразные, медленные, полные неизвестности и страха. Итан надеется, что Малкольм успел выбраться на поиски Ашера. Итан надеется, что Ашер жив. Возможно, матушка была права, и только он в это безумное время может спасти их дом.

Ему нельзя писать письма, получать их, не стоит даже пытаться просить. Итан смотрит из узкого окна своей комнаты, тесной и холодной, как прилетают и улетают вороны, слушает, как лают и воют гончие псы.

По ночам ему кажется, что он слышит крики, надрывные, отчаявшиеся. Итан накрывается одеялом из шкур с головой и лежит без сна до рассвета. Он слишком хорошо понимает, чьим заложником оказался, чтобы надеяться на то, что эти вопли ему лишь грезятся.

 

\- Тебя даже порезать и помучить нельзя, - с детским упреком говорит ему однажды Рамси. - Даже не поохотиться.

Итан смотрит на затянутое облаками сумрачное небо. Зима близко, так гласит девиз Старков. Сталь изо льда, так гласит девиз их дома. Зима и впрямь настает, но свой девиз Итану теперь кажется нелепым. Скоро здесь будет полно снега и льда, но из них ни сковать захудалого кинжала, ни взрастить в себе что-то прочное и непоколебимое. Только не в этом месте, не рядом с этим человеком.

\- Хотя, знаешь, - добавляет Рамси, широко улыбаясь, - пытать можно разными способами.

Очередной ворон улетает из Дредфорта с посланием, очередной крик звучит в лесу в ночи.

 

В какую-то ночь Рамси едва ли не вышибает дверь в его комнату, то в ярости, то ли в хмельном угаре. Итан подскакивает и в полутьме, рассекаемой слабым светом умирающей луны, успевает лишь заметить перекошенное гневом, или весельем, лицо Рамси. Потом он срывает с Итана одеяло и стаскивает с кровати.

Ледяной каменный пол раздирает ему колени, холодный воздух не дает вдохнуть. Рамси оставляет ногтями глубокие царапины от груди до живота, похожие на те борозды, что выскребает Итан на деревянной спинке кровати. Занозы впиваются в пальцы, как впивается Рамси зубами в его плечо.

Итан думает, так же ли режет горло лезвие кинжала, как режут крики, что он не может сдержать.

 

Утром слуги усаживают его в горячую ванну, и пока Итан водит жесткой щеткой по телу, расцарапывая кожу до крови, он решает, что должен дожить до того момента, как увидит смерть Рамси. Возможно, ему даже выпадет шанс перерезать ему горло самому, а потом и себе. Он знает, что не сможет больше смотреть в глаза Талии или Райану. И если вернется Ашер, Итан получит свой шанс на возмездие и смерть.

И если они с Рамси окажутся в одном аду, Итан сделает все от него зависящее, чтобы стать той гончей, что будет гнать Рамси по всем семи пеклам до конца времен.

 

Итан просыпается от скрипа двери и щурится на слабый огонек свечи. Одеяло сползает с его худого бледного плеча, и Рамси усмехается.

\- Да ты никак ждал меня, маленький лорд, - говорит он.

Итан верит в то, что вернется Ашер и вернется Истинный Король на Железный трон. Но он не верит в то, что он сам сможет когда-либо вернуться из этого замка. Рамси переворачивается на спину и усаживает его на себя, Итан впивается ногтями в его грудь. Рамси смеется и сжимает его бедра пальцами так, словно хочет переломить ему кости.

Итан сожалеет о многом: он не стал достойным лордом, не смог защитить свой дом, но больше всего о том, что он не сдержит обещание, данное Талии.

В темной комнате замка Дредфорт Итан Форрестер умирает. Человека, который остается на его месте, Итан не знает.


End file.
